Akatsuki's Secret Angel
by darksakurashadow
Summary: So the story is about Sakura being born in the Akatsuki. That is until the leaf kidnap her, thinking the Akatsuki kidnapped her. the rest is for you to find out. this story is rated for Hidan's lang. The pairing is sasusaku. Also, this is my first story so please give me a break!
1. A Secret not to be known

A Secret Not To Be Known

* * *

Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm going to be telling you the truth about my past. I was originally born and raised with a class of s-rank criminals, of a feared organization known as the Akatsuki. My mother and father are the leaders of this organization, Nagato/Pein, and Konah of the Akatsuki.

When I was born , Sosori of the Red Sand , was officially my babysitter. Once he saw I could walk, he trained me in the art in HUMAN puppetry, using chakra strings. He taught me how to create, and repair puppets. Each puppet I got or created had weapons that where hidden and poisoned. As we got to spend more time together, we started to form a brother/sister bond. Then soon after, he took me to meet his partner in crime, Orochimaru.

As I spent more time with Orochimaru, he became more like an over protected Uncle to me. He was there for me when everyone else was gone on a mission. He taught me the Justus he created. He told me about his reasons on why he left his village, and about his experiments; he would put a curse mark on a powerful person give them more power, then steal their bodies so he could live forever. before he left he gave me a curse mark that looked like a butterfly tattoo. He said, I would "become the greatest kunoichi to ever live in ninja history.'' the next morning I woke up in my bed, with Uncle Orochimaru nowhere to be seen.

After Uncle Orochimaru left , more people of S-rank criminals joined the organization. There was "Art is a bang'' man Deidara (Dei-dei-nii),nKisame (Fishy-Chan), Zetsu-nii , kakuzu-nii (Money-Chan), Hidan-nii , lastly ... TOBI (Madara)-nii! (Tobi this is my story not yours! *tobi leaves unfazed*) Anyways, the last one I would never expect , Itachi-kun. (**AN:"kun'' sign of respect)**

As soon as my mom and dad were gone on missions Sosori-nii and I would train from dawn 'til dusk (behind their backs of course). Then the rest of them agreed to train me , until my parents came home. (After , I nearly destroyed Sosori-nii's beautiful piece of art) they were all determined to make this seven year old the greatest prodigy. When my parents finally came home it was after my 8th birthday. Since they missed my b-day they got me a black and a white wolf , Shingetsu and Goliath. soon they started to train me and my wolves. Once they had nothing to teach me , they asked the rest of the organization to train me and the wolves , but since they already did while they were gone , the wolves and I took swimming lessons from Kisame

As the years went on , they realized I was growing up. It hit like a brick when all my brothers and dad thaught of one major thing...BOYS! Though , thaught it was to early to have the ''talk". When it reached my 10th b-day there was an attack and my wolves an I were taken away from our family. After that I lost all memories of them , as did my wolves. From that day on my life chanced forever.

**an: So...yeah...what did you think of my intro to my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! Oh and Naruto has some words of wisdom for everyone that read this. Naruto , if you please.**

**Naruto: THIS DARK DOESN'T OWN MY SHOW! BELIEVE IT! Do I get my top ramen now?! **

**Me: Yes you do. *hands him ramen***

**Naruto: YAY! **

**Me: Review! PLEASE!**


	2. A Secret Not To Be Known part 2

Akatsuki's Secret Angel

~Akatsuki's POV~

Inside the Akatsuki hideout everyone was either in panic (Tobi) , plotting against konoha (Pein, Konah, and… hidan). Then we got the ones that are doing missions, Chores , or spending money (Kakuzu?!) to keep their mind off Sakura being kidnapped.

" That's it! I'm done fucking waiting waiting around to wait and see what the heel happen to her! I say, we just go, invade the village and get back our angel (Sakura's nickname)! ," shouted Hidan.

" I hate to say I, but I'm with Hidan on this one . I need my angle! She was the only one who'd blow "stuff" up with ( Tobi's room fill that was filled with Teletubbies) with! UN!," cried Deidara.

Suddenly Zetsu came back from his mission to see if sakura was alright. Everyone took notice and like a stampede of bulls came at him and asked a lot of except Sasori , Pein, Konah, and Itachi. These four were in Pein's office discussing the matter of Sakura's kidnapping. Shouts came from all over the place.

"HOW IS SHE!"

"HAVE THEY HURT HER!"

"ARE THEY BEING NICE TO HER!"

"GIVE US THE UPDATES MAN! UN!"

"HAVE ANY OF THOSE FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT (boys) FLITTED WITH HER!"

"TOBI WANT TO KNOW IF BOYS TOOK SAKI'S VIRGINITY!"

Everyone went into a deep silence, and stared at Tobi. Then after a few seconds they went into panic mode and ran around like chickens without a head. Finally, Pein came in all to hear:

"She's fine other than losing her memory of us , having her first day of school day at the ninja academy ." said W. Zetsu

**"NO, she didn't lose her virginity Tobi. She's to young!" said B. Zetsu**

Pein let out a deep sigh of breath he didn't even know he was holding. This got him the attention of everyone.

"With this new information I believe it's best that we keep Sakura's past a it might be hard to let her go, but we will watch over her staying out of sight... This a secret not to be known…

* * *

**So yeah maybe not the best but oh well. sorry if there are grammar mistake sand no flames! There is OMG Itachi with some words of wisdom for my lovely viewers.**

**Itachi: she doesn't own me or naruto**

**But I wish I did.**


	3. First Day

Sakura's P.O.V:

It's my first day attending the ninja academy. It has been at least 15 days since I awoke from the hospital, along with my wolves. All I knew when I woke up is that my name is Sakura Haruno, born on March 28, 2004 (**I didn't want to do the math.**). I don't really want to remember that day, they just keep asking me questions like: "Did the Akatsuki hurt you?", "Do you have any info on the Akatsuki?", "What can you tell us about the Akatsuki?", "What were you doing there?!', "Where you there prisoner?", 'How long did they keep you captive?", etc. These people kept bombarding me with questions it was giving me a headache, because all that was going through my head was;

"Where am I!?"

"Who are these People!?"

"Who or what is 'Akatsuki', they speak of!?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"**I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"**

"_**Who the hell are you?!"**_

"**Who? Me? Well I'm your Inner. A split personality of you, yourself."**

"_**Oh. Ok."**_

I was broken from my thought and conversation when an old came in with a robe that said 'Third' on it. It turn out that he was the third Hokage, Sarutobi…..I think that was his name…. oh well. He was nice, but he asked those same questions, the only difference is he asked for my name and birthday. Of course I answered him respectfully, and shyly, I mean seriously, I was speaking to a man, who I just! Anyway back to the present.

I had just come out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed/dried my hair and put into a side braid. I got dressed in a red fishnet, over it was a black midriff shirt, black jeggings sewed together with red threading. Once I was dressed, I geared up. I put senbon into my braid, attached my kunai hoister to the id of my waist, and to top it off a trench coat without sleeves with hidden weapons inside.

That was when I saw the time "8:30. Oh snap! I'm going to be late!" With that said, I grabbed my black ninja sandals, put them on and signaled wolves to fallow. _**"Dang it, I didn't have breakfast!"**_ "**Well maybe if you hadn't taken so long to get ready, you'd be able to have something." **_**"How come I only have you and my wolves to keep me company and no one else?" **_**"Well one I'm you. Two because we have a chakra bond with them." **_**"Whatever, at least company."**_ With that, I conversation with 'Inner'. I looked at my wolves, and muttered, "I hope they let dogs into the school let alone wolves." Suddenly, I found myself in front of the building door. I walked into start my search for Iruka- sensei class….

**So that is it for the moment. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and if I spelled any names wrong. Now Sakura can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Hai. Dark doesn't own Me or any characters from Naruto. If she did all male characters would be shirtless. Wait, what?**

**Thank for reading, and please review!**

**Sakura: Wait! I need you to explain the shirtless part!**

**Bye~ **


	4. HitsuSaku fic? You vote!

**Hey it's me darksakurashadow. The Naruto characters are deciding whether or not to do a Bleach and Naruto crossover over the summer. They want the paring to be ToshiroxSakura or as some may call it HitsuSaku. Though it did take a lot of bribing Sasuke and maybe some humiliations to get him to go for this pairing. Finally after some disagreements we decided to let the viewers choose. * Suddenly some Bleach and Naruto cast come in.***

** Toshiro: Uchiha (Glare)**

** Sasuke: Hitsugaya (Glare)**

** Me: Naruto gather your ramen knights and have them shield me and the computer!**

** Naruto: RAMEN KNIGHTS UNITE!**

** Ichigo: OOOOOOOOO! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

** Me, Sakura, Rukia: -_-'**

** Rukia: BAKA! (Punches Ichigo)**

** Well either way vote if you want me to make a Bleach Naruto crossover. Thank you everyone! I don't own Naruto or Bleach! Starts dancing to hello kitty by Avril Lavigne. It's very catchy!**


	5. First Day part2

Sakura's P.O.V:

So here I am now, in front of the door to Iruka's class along with my wolves. I took a deep breath, and with all my might I knocked on the this dreaded door to let them know that I have arrived, but before I entered the class I looked at my wolves and said, " Be prepared for anything to come. From what I overheard from the kids about school, it's going to be hell once step through those doors." With that said I walked through the gates of hell.

Once I opened the door I was "welcomed" in the most unsuspecting way (A/N: I thought she said to be prepared for anything! XD).A random girl around my age, jumped out of her, and shot me with a water gun. She soon introduced herself as Ami, Sasuke's girlfriend, whoever that is. Anyways, as my wolves snarled at her I gave her the glare that said if-you-ever-again-I'll-make-your-life- a-living-hell. The glare was so effective that she ran back to her seat in fear of what I might do to her.

"**Hahahahahahahahaha! Did you see the look on her?!", Inner yelled/laughed**.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for the way Ami treated you, but if you could please introduce yourself?", Iruka asked.

"S-sure um name's Sakura. T-that's all you need to know.", I stuttered out with a smile. I mean come on I may be bold, but not that bold. You see I tend to freak out when talking to a crowd. That is until I get used to the crowd.

"Well then, Sakura cloud you please; take a seat next to Hinata? Hinata, please raise your hand.", Iruka said.

Once I found Hinata, I took a seat next to her. She looked shy and type, around people or just people in general. So in order to make friends with her, I said hi and told her I liked her eyes (A/N: Who wouldn't?). That's when she blushed, and with a smile, she stuttered a small thank you. After that there was a comfortable silence.

Hinata's P.O.V:

Once Sakura sat next to she said hi, and complemented my eyes. I couldn't help but blush. It was the first time that someone complemented me. I managed to stutter a small thank you. After that I decided to not start a conversation, and enjoy the comfortable silence that been set. That was when I decided that maybe, at launch I can talk to her. With that, I smiled at having my first friend.

Akatsuki's P.O.V:

"In somewhere unknown there is a man plotting his revenge on Konoha. His plan is diabolical, pure evil, something that no one in the world would guess.", narrated Hidan.

"Who is this fucking handsome, dashing, daring' evil man you ask? Well his name is Hidan!", continued Hidan to no one in particular.

"DON'T FORGET TOBI TOO!", yelled/ reminded Tobi.

*Sigh* "Fine. And his idiotic partner, Tobi.", sighed Hidan.

Suddenly, Kisame and Itachi came back from their mission to see how Sakura's fist day went. When they came into the living room they saw something very strange. It was Tobi holding two squirrels and Hidan trying to hypnotize them.

"Hidan is this one of your other stupid plans to get Sakura back?", asked Kisame.

"As a matter of fact it is a plan, but it's not stupid. It's a genius, because Tobi and I came up with it. Though Tobi gets 1% of the credit and I get the rest of it."(You all know who said this.)

"So what's this master plan anyway", Itachi smirked knowing that it was a stupid plan.

"Why the fuck do want to know!?"(Again you all know who said this.)

"Because I'm either going to laugh, glare, punch you, or perhaps all three."' Itachi said coolly.

"Why would Itachi-sama punch Hidan-sma?", Tobi questioned innocently.

"Because last time he came up that involved my pet weasel."(The clue in this sentence is weasel.)

~Flashback!~

It was the afternoon of February when Hidan got the idea to start an army of weasels, but where would he get a weasel? Then he taught of Itachi. So, he snuck into Itachi's room, and guess what he found. A weasel sleeping peacefully on a pillow. That was the moment he took the poor little guy.

Later that day, Itachi came back to see Hidan dress as an army commander, and this weasel with a little army helmet, holding a very large kunai, and the rest is too gruesome to explain.

~End of Flashback!~

"WELL THIS TIME THE PLAN IS TO START AN INVASION OF SQUIRLS ON KONOHA, AND GET SAKURA-CHAN BACK!", excitedly yelled Tobi.

"Really. First an army of weasels and now squirrels!? What's next!? BEAVER?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"No, but that's a brilliant idea!"

"OKAY! TOBI WILL WRITE IT DOWN NOW!

The next thing you see is Itachi and Kisame leaving the room while shaking their heads to go report to Pein on how Sakura's first day at school. Leaving the two "geniuses" to their idiotic plan.

**I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, and that it took me forever to update. It's just I've addicted to Naruto crossover (mostly bleach) and to outran high school host club.**

**This frantic was brought to you by Kakashitella. 50% chidori, 50% sharingan , and a 100% Kakashi. Available at your local supermarket.**

**Kakashi: 1****st**** she doesn't own Naruto, nor does own Kakashitella.**

**Me: Kakashi, they know I don't own Naruto, and if you by Kakashitella you'll receive a kiss from Kakashi himself if you're a girl, and 1 day training if you're a boy!**

**Kakashi: What?! *****Drops Icha-Icha Paradise*O.o!?**

**Me: Read and Review! Bye~! **


	6. Three Knew Friends and A Brother

~Sakura's P.O.V:~

It was 2 minutes till break, and Iruka-sensei just kept going on, and on, and on about every Great Shinobi War that Konoha has taken apart of. I come on; I practically knew all this from reading almost every book in the library. Soon though, my boredom was broken by the recess/break bell.

**"Finally! Freedom!" **shouted inner.

I got up quickly, but exited calmly, even though I wanted to run out that door. As I walked outside I saw these four kids (A/N: Hinata was one of the four.) who were practically lonely. Well except the one with the dog, but he still looked like he had no human interaction. So, I did what any person would do in this type of situation. I walked to all 4 of them, and asked if they wanted to play. Though, there were2 that were that were hesitant at first (Naruto, and Hinata),one responded with a 'Hn.' which I took as a "Yes.", and the last one nodded after the dog barked as if saying 'I approve.'

"S-so what r we g-g-going to p- pl-play?" stuttered Hinata.

With that asked I tuned to the kid with a chicken butt looking hair, and poked his cheek while saying, "You're it, and no tag backs!" The kids looked at each other, but and quickly the other 3 took off. The kid that I have dubbed 'duck butt' (for the moment) got the idea of the game and started to chases us around.

After what felt like hours, but was minuets of chasing each other around, and laughing, we laid down on the cool grass starring up at the sky. We soon learned each other's names quickly. They were Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. As you might have already guessed, they learned my name, but obviously already knew my name because I sat next to her. She's so shy especially around Naruto. When he tagged her she got so red. I got a feeling she likes him, but that's not the point. We became really good friends from that day on. I felt like I wasn't alone in my dark corner anymore. Though all goods times sadly come to an end. The bell rang, and we walked together into the boring classroom.

Once I got home I automatically started to practice the shadow clone technique for the performance exam that comes up in four days. Good thing I'm quite the quick learner. Once I was done with that, I did what any (bored out of my mind) person would do…I played music while singing along, occasionally dancing along, drawing, writing fanfiction on Bleach Soul Eater, Ouran High Host Club etc., writing songs , and basically all the stuff that a person would do when they got free time.

Then all of sudden I heard the wolves, and my own belly's begging for all the food in the world. I got so lazy not to cook food today so went to Mc Donald's, which is owned by Ichiraku which happens to sell noodles now (YES!)

"One chicken ramen and 2 beef ramen."

"What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE!"

"There you go! I'll be back with your ramen."

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!"

I turned around as fast as I could (I could have been an attacker), but turned out to be my new friend Naruto, and what I saw next was what looked to just about 100 bowls of ramen. To say my wolves and I shocked was an understatement that how many stinkin' bowls of ramen were there. We just looked at him as if he ate the old lady standing next to him and he burped and said, "Oh excuse me!" So you can imagine the face I had.

"Yo, sup? Is the whole gang with you to eat that pool of ramen with you?"

"Well I'm enjoying my daily supply of ramen, and no the gang is not with me."

"Oh, Sakura-Chan! I want to thank you for helping me make new friends and being my first friend."

"No problem, but why did you not have any friends before today? If you want to tell me I understand."

"No it's okay. You see, ever since I was little I was always called a monster, and gave me a look of fear and hatred everywhere I went like I always had a burrito on my face and constantly licked it. I guess that because their parents see me as that and then their kids feel that way towards me as well. I just wish they would understand how I feel and my loneliness and say 'look it's that cool guy who always throws the coolest parties', but not anymore since I have you, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata." (A/N: Save the best for last huh Naruto. ;D Naruto: *blush*)

"What about your parents? Didn't they beat up the kids that looked at you funny?"

"I don't have any."

"Wow, you're kind of just like me."

"You know what, why don't we become more than just friends….."

"Whoa. Hold up! You are so not my type!"

"What?! I meant for you to be my brother."

"Ohhhhhh!" Naruto looked like he was about to cry, but he nodded then we shock hands to seal the deal. We became brother and sister right then and there at Mc Donald's.

I watched my little girl shake hands with the 9 tails jinchuukiki. She showed so much matureness for her age only being 12 years old. I felt like a horrible mother 1: For not being there 2: We will have to take the Kyuubi, and during the process killing Naruto, her brother/friend.

"It's almost her birthday I'm sure we could sneak her presents."

I suddenly felt a familiar chakra, it was Piens. Where ever I go he goes. He tells me he wants to make sure I have back up just in case, but I know he doesn't want to lose another family member.

We stood there watching over our little girl as she ate, laughed, and talked with the young jinchuukiki. As I watched I felt tears run down my face, and two strong arms engulf me into a hug from behind.

"Shhh, I miss her too. I miss her too."

He said as he transported us to our room in the hide out, that's when I broke down. After what seemed like hours, I fell asleep in the arms of my husband.

~End~

For now

* * *

**So this was forever to type and write because it has been a very busy for me. I would also like to give u an update on Tomboy Cinderella. I am putting it up for adoption. To tell you the truth I wasn't too happy with it, and hopefully someone else can make it better. I'm also starting the**_** real**_** Bleach and Naruto fanfic, so bear with me. Now Sasori, please do the honors.**

**Sasori: she doesn't own Naruto, and would like to give credit to shadow of the knight for helping dark write the fanfic.**

**I would also like to say that some stuff were changed in this story, and I'm pretty you can tell what they were. That that was because of shadow of the knight, and if you think I'm hating on Naruto, I'm not I think his personality is awesome so yeah, I do like Naruto. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Sasori and me: Read and Review. **


End file.
